Seth Darken
Seth Darken is the 17 year old warrior from Speartide island. He trained from the age of 3 in a spartan-like training regime. Seth is the Captain of the Mayhem Pirates . He ate the Kachuu Kachuu no Mi 'Personality' Seth is a violent boy and has a tendency to go berserk either in battle or when his temper flares up. He has a somewhat cynical and sarcastic sense of humor.Seth is the hot headed, quick to fight member of the Mayhem pirates. He does what he wants without caring about consequences. He usually plays the bad boy sort of part but on more than one occasion is shown caring for his crew. He is aggressive, sullen and dangerous to be near. Seth loves to fight people much stronger than him. When he sets himself a goal he will do all he can to meet it. Despite his hot headed persona, Seth seems to like children ,often protecting them or letting them join his crew. This is most likely because of the circumstances he went through as a child. 'Appearance' ---- Before the timeskip Seth was dark haired with dark eyes and a tanned complexion. He wore a tunic and had wristbands on both hands. After the Timeskip Seth seems to be the exact opposite of his previous look. This is because marines were constantly chasing him and although he could destroy them quite easily most of the time he was chased by admirals. He changed his hair colour and clothes to become less recognised. 'Relationships' Crew Seth is good friends with his crew and is fiercely protective of them. Anyone that harms or disrespects them in his presence would be mercilessly destroyed or warped into the sea. He likes teasing and playing mean jokes on his crew. Warriors He is good friends Abilities and Powers Strength Seth has gone through 14 years of very strict and intensive training. He was taught to steal, to use daggers and arrows, to run extremely fast, to leap very long distances, wrestling and hunting. Seth has a punch harder than dynamite. He can lift his own ship and throw it, although this is very hard. Agility Seth is very fast and agile, easily avoiding attacks and counterattacking. Seth is a master freerunner and very athletic. He can perform frontflips, backflips and headspins. Seth is an extrordinary jumper and can leap up to 20 feet when serious. He is very flexible which allows him to move like a cat. Endurance Seth, like many other Speartidean warriors, was taught to take pain and to carry on fighting. He has an abnormally high tolerance of pain. As a child he was taught to catch fish with his bare hands in the winter and to swim with only shorts in frozen lakes.. If he failed he would not eat that day. Because of that, Seth's tolerance of the cold is very high. So much he probably wouldn't notice the temperature at -10 degrees. Seth can also endure physical pain. As a child, he trained everyday with the other warriors with competitions like: who can take the most whips, who can hold the stinging nettles longest, who can defeat the bear in the forest. As a result of this his physical pain tolerance is incredibly high. Fighting Style Seth Darken is a master at Vengeance. A fighting style taught only to the most elite of Speartidean warriors. Techniques Swordsmanship Seth doesn't use swords. He uses short serrated edge daggers. He is very skilled with them and is able to cut some weaker metals. He can throw them precisely Spear Mastery Seth is skilled with a spear from 10 years of training. His aim is incredible and his stabs and slashes are ultimate by Speartidean military standard. Haki Kenbunshoko haki- Seth doesn't use this Busoshoko haki- As of 5 months ago, training soldiers to use busoshoku haki was made adamant. Since Seth takes his training so seriously ,he trained so hard he finished learning the basics in 4 months. He is able to use it on his body but not able to reinforce objects with haki. He can easily stop charging giants or punch away a giants kick. His busoshoku haki is so strong that he can withstand swimming in lava and lightning strikes. Haoshoko Haki- It is not known whether he uses Haoshoko haki. His evil glare seems to have the traits of haoshoko haki. His evil glare can paralyse enemies and cause wolves to flee in fear. It can knock out those who fear him and is used by Seth easily with enough precision and power to knock out entire wolf packs and giant bears. 'History' As a baby, he was deemed too sickly looking and weak to survive. He was left on the mountainside to die. His incessant crying attracted wolves and bears but even at that age his evil glare was enough to scare them away. Eventually the wolf pack grew tired of his screams scaring away all their prey and brought him a fruit to eat. It later turned out that the fruit was the Kachuu Kachuu no Mi. After that an uneasy alliance was made. The wolves couldn't kill him because of his evil glare that frightened them so much and his screams scared away their prey. The wolves began to bring him food to shut hhim up and that relationship lasted a year. Then ,Seth learned to crawl and began following the wolves around and messing up their hunts. The wolves grew tired of this and finally a alpha wolf not scared of Seth's evil glare appeared. He tried to eat Seth then something strange happened. Seth managed to warp space and kill the alpha wolf. The rest of the pack then became Seth's. After 2 more years, when Seth was 3 he was already asserting his dominace over the forest and mountains, becoming a raider as well. Stealing from bears, hunting tigers, scaring away people with his devil fruit and killiing massive beasts. It was then he met an 7 year old boy and his 3 year old younger brother. This was Deraz D.Maximus and a kid who would later be known as 'Warrior of Chaos' Dax. Maximus was heading to school, a military academy was accepting new, tough recruits to become elite warriors and was taking Dax there to apply. Seth attacked them and was shocked by how effiecently and ruthlessly Maximus defeated him. Maximus then proceeded to singlehandedly defeat his pack. Maximus said he was strong and asked him to come to the academy and join. But he also told him to leave his pack. For Seth, this was heart wrenching as he had lived with his pack for as long as he could remember. Dax said he would beat him easily and that made Seth competitive. It was then that his pack told him that he had been left on a mountainside to die. Making him even more angry and eager to prove himself. He went with the other boys to the academy without saying goodbye to the wolves. This was so their time together would never end and implying he will visit them again in the future. For 14 long years Seth trained, it was hard, gruelling work and Seth swore he would stop everytime he barely finished a task and he was not allowed too use his devil fruit powers. But he always came back for more training so he become stronger, it was this streak that made his teachers even harder on him to see who could make him quit giving him tasks like sleeping naked in a thornbush or jumping of a cliff and landing safely or running of hot coals. Seth carried on and his best friend Dax managed it too. Their teachers claimed the boys would make the ultimate warriors. The elite of elites. Second only to Maximus , who teachers called the legend. After finally completing the training, they both were sent to war. They fought superbly often taking on groups of 50-80 soldiers to prove their superior strength. They conquered entire lands and islands easily claiming all the land for the Speartide empire. But as months went by, Dax grew more and more tired of the fighting. Dax believed that all this fighting was unnecesary and wrong. He thought that the royals controlling the country were lazy weaklings who were greedy and unsensitive to the feelings of other lands. However, Seth did not think this at all. He was a bloodthirsty warrior who lived for war. This difference in ideals slowly grew bigger and bigger. One day, Dax stole a devil fruit meant for Maximus and stole a fishing boat. Coincedently the Speartide princess, Tiara, was running away. Although to everyone else, it looked like a kidnapping. Dax set sail that day and became a pirate. Later on, 'The Legend' Maximus left too, becoming a sucessful bounty hunter. He had realised he was just being used for his strength and was growing bored of the fighting. Because they both left, Seth became the most powerful warrior in the Speartide empire. He enjoyed this for a while but realised war was becoming more and more harder as Dax and Maximus were gone. Seth became very lonely and depressed. He began taking out all his rage in the battlefield, becoming a massive threat to friend and foe. Eventually, he decided to leave the kingdom to become a pirate like Dax. Hoping to meet him and finally have that fight with him. Seth destroyed a large portion of the city and brought a another warrior, Kaden Starmaker, with him to start a new crew. Seth vowed to master his devil fruit by any means necessary ,then he raised his pirate flag and set sail. That was the beginning of The Mayhem Pirates . Even after leaving, Seth's story is told over and over again in Speartide kingdom. (The empire collapsed). How he had the mind and spirit of a true warrior but even true warriors need nakama. Seth is currently in the Grand line and has a bounty of 450 million beli for various crimes all including mass destruction or widespread destruction. Category:Matarrok Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Spear User Category:Antagonists Category:Mayhem Pirates Category:Male